Havana Interludes
by mamazano
Summary: Set in the Havana, Revisited AU, these are a series of short vignettes and drabbles, not in any chronological order. Jack and Will will always remember Havana.
1. Chapter 1 Everyone Returns to Joe's

Everyone Returns to Joe's

The first sight after the wrought iron balconies above the entrance, was the rows after rows of bottles of rum, cognac, curacao, of every ingredient ever known to man to create a delicious cocktail, seemingly unchanged in what seemed like a hundred years.

Standing in the middle of the reconstructed _Sloppy Joe's_, familiar guajira playing softly in the background, Jack's eyes wandered along the walls filled with hundreds of black and white photographs that were rescued from the devastating fire in the '60s, peacefully coinciding with the new photos, full colour, of tourists old and new, a virtual tapestry of history between countries once friendly.

There was a picture among the others which brought Jack to a halt and turned his blithesome grin to one of heartfelt recollection, his hand instinctively searching Will's, overcome with emotion.

Seeing themselves in the past like that, donned in their panama hats and linen suits, black and white shoes, those smiles on their faces right before it had all gone to hell, there weren't words that fit the situation.

Slowly, ignoring the bartender, Jack pulled Will closer and pointed at the photograph, at himself with his arm around Will's shoulders, foot brashly on the peg of the high seat, looking like there was not a care in the world. At Will holding up a daiquiri with a wide smile alighting his face, the giddy blush on his cheeks almost visible in the brown hues of the old picture.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything?" The bartender hollered jovially.

"Two daiquiris," the men ordered simultaneously without veering their eyes from whatever it was they were staring. "Coming up," the tapster got to work. "Find someone you know up there?," the man made conversation while pouring the white rum.

"You could say that," Will smiled at Jack, nodding towards the bartender, then towards the door. Receiving a nod in return, the men strolled outside to find a table, to bask in the Cuban sun, and their memories, leaving the young man inside staring at the men from a bygone era depicted on the thick, heavy cardboard.


	2. Chapter 2 Benediction

"_I am you, you are me. You are the waves, I am the ocean. Know this and be free, be divine."_  
~ Sri Sathya Sai Baba

--xx--

"It's the _Pearl_." Will spoke in reverent awe.

"And the _Flying Dutchman_."

Jack's voice hitched, finger tracing the outline of the black ship in the table's wood.

"It's beautiful, Jack. Wherever did you…"

Jack hushed Will's question with a lingering kiss, his mouth seeking acknowledgement.

"They're here, Will. Right here."

His fingers splayed across the jagged scar, feeling the ghostly beating of his heart, their heart. One heart.

"The _Flying Pearl_. She's ours, Will. Our history, our destiny."

Will wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, his free hand tracing the perfect images etched in wood.

"Ours. Forever."

"And ever."

Amen.


	3. Chapter 3 No Man is an Island

--xx--

"Do you notice something?" Jack asked Will, eyes twinkling, as they made their way to a table under a cluster of palms, aglitter with tiny white decorative lights hanging throughout their canopy.

Will glanced around at the tables scattered at discreet distances under the stars. They'd been bar hopping all night, Jack being determined to get the most out of their last night in Havana, before setting the _Flying Pearl_ to new course. Now, at nearly four in the morning, they'd ended up at this small and secluded club, aptly named _The Castaway_, for a nightcap, before returning to their hotel.

"There are no B-girls," Will said, referring to the local women, who made a living serving drinks… _and more_… for a price.

Jack smiled, taking Will's hand in his. "And that's not all. Look." He pointed towards the crowded dance floor, where couples of every shape, size and nationality were dancing, kissing to the slow, seductive rhythms of the combo band. At closer glance, a slow smile spread across Will's face as he noticed that all the couples were men.

Delighting in this realization, Will could only nod as Jack leaned forward, his hand raised to Will's back to caress, betraying Jack's impatience to hold Will to the sway of the music, and whispered softly, "Shall we dance?"

"The pleasure's all mine," Will murmured, as Jack led him onto the floor, wrapping his arms tight around Jack's waist in a rush of giddying exhilaration for being able to do just that.

Jack nuzzled Will's neck, sighing contentedly as the rumba beat embraced them, sailing them far away to where everything else lost its meaning.

Pressing his cheek to Will's, chest aching with his love thundering in his heart, Jack sought Will's ear with his lips, and began to hum, _"Ven, dame tu amor. Que sin ti, no hay rumba en mi corazón."_

Will's eyes glistened as he withdrew, only to close his mouth over Jack's, and disappeared in a kiss that made the fellow patrons around them smile almost as brightly as the lights burning in the souls of the immortals.

They danced under the stars, two souls united amidst segregation and hopeless separation, two hearts swelling with sheer pride of who was each other's to have and to hold, surrounded with people not unlike them.

Still, there were only two, who together were an island of their own.


	4. Chapter 4 Revolution

They sailed under the night sky, ablaze with stars, their second constant in an ever-changing world. The ancient Greeks had gazed upon these same stars, shared their names with the constellations. Explorers throughout the ages had steered their course using these same beacons of light, poets struggled, died, to capture them in verse, playwrights spoke of star-crossed lovers, fates and futures written in the stars.

The capricious sea they drifted on reflected the never-ending cosmos above, while below, two lovers made languid love, baptizing their newly-christened boat, eyes locked, the forever they found in each other mirroring their true constant.

"Penny for your thoughts, Will."

"I was wondering..."

"About what?"

"Revolutions. You think this one will be different?"

"Hard to say. Historically speaking, success being spotty at best… Seems men rarely get what they fight for."

"Still, you're willing to help this revolution."

"No, luv. Just the common man."

"Revolutions are made up of common men."

"Exactly. Something we best never forget."

"Will you go back, when it's all over?"

"Dunno. Might find me another berth."

"Or another revolution."

"No. Was thinkin' of something less populated."

"Less bloody."

"Well, more… private-like at least."

"I'd like that."

"I thought you might."

They'd weathered many revolutions in their days, from the Industrial Revolution to the myriad of countries vying for their freedom. Their world changed around them, but still the earth revolved around the sun, turning days into nights, seasons into years, cycling through their lives.

And through it all flows time's constant stream, with its various pains and pleasures, boredoms and enlightenments, and seemingly timeless ecstasies. And though, for most, this constant flux of time was one of perpetual perishing, for them, time was an illusion, and eternity their only reality.

For these two immortal Captains, eternity was an everlasting present.


	5. Chapter 5 Window to the Past

Written by: mamazano and danglingdingle

Title: Window To The Past  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Jack/Will  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, we just like playing with them.  
Words: 425  
Prompt: Reminiscence

A/N: Jack and Will celebrate a special anniversary.

The first thing Will noticed when he entered the flat was the sweet smell of cigar smoke. Following the scent he made his way to the balcony overlooking the street, one rarely used in this cold, rainy clime. But tonight was warm and clear, with just a hint of summer in the air.

Upon finding Jack with a glass of rum and coke, a slim cigar held between his fingers, Will could but grin at the sight; It had all been perfectly displayed, from the white linen shirt, right to the hat dangling on Jack's head, lowered to cover one eye. On the table was another glass, a cigar and a pack of matches, right next to another hat.

The grin soon melt into a recognizing, soft smile, as the memories of Havana were delivered with great detail.

"If I remember correctly, I owe you a dance," Jack said as he reached over and placed the needle on the scratched phonograph tucked in the corner. The pulsing sound of rumba filled the night air, echoes from the past, _their_past, adding the final touch to the night.

"Later, birdie," Will sat next to Jack, seeking his hand into his own, caressing Jack's palm with his thumb. "Later, we'll dance the night away," he continued, the sense of forlorn alarming Jack instantly. "But before we do, we have glasses to raise."

Will planted his hat on his head, tilting it just so, and grabbing his glass. "To Mercedes," he pronounced solemnly.

"To Flavio," Jack replied with equal respect.

"To Miguel," Will's eyes reflected Jack's sorrowful smile.

Raising his glass higher, Jack squeezed Will's hand as if to find the strength to utter the words broiling in his chest; "To times that will never be the same."

They drank in silence, a silence born from too much violence, too much death, too many memories. Could they have made a difference? Unwitting and unwilling witnesses to a revolution, the two immortals watched a world they knew and loved torn asunder. And yet, from the ashes rose a new world, as always, and life continued. Those left rebuilt, and vowed to remember.

And so too they remembered, every year on the anniversary of their first dance in Havana.

"Now then, _mí pichon_," Jack rose from his seat, pulling Will up with him. "Shall we?"

And like a lifetime ago, they swayed together, their lips a breath away, as their song filled their hearts once more:

_Dos gardenias para ti__  
__Con ellas quiero decir:__  
__Te quiero, te adoro, mi vida..._*

*_Two Gardenias for you_  
_With them I'd like to say_  
_I want you, I love you, my life... _


End file.
